


Pinkish In Color

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Freddy, Pastel/Punk AU, Punk!Billy, and purely self-indulgent, i just love dynamics like this, no powers, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy is a punk, Freddy wears pastels.  On the outside they're polar opposites, but somehow they fit perfectly together.Told in three parts.





	1. Part 1: Fragile And Holding Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I love pastel/punk aus and we were talking about one in the discord so I simply HAD to write something

Freddy Freeman was an enigma in the eyes of Billy Batson, the way his face lit up at every flower that bloomed and every ladybug that landed on his hand in the summer, it was truly mesmerizing to watch as the pastel-clad boy wove dandelions into a circlet that was gingerly placed on Billy’s head, as the layed in the grass together, watching the sun set far off on the horizon, their fingers intertwined, Billy knew he was genuinely in love with the boy beside him.

It had been several months since they started dating, and in that time they’d been through so much, there were marvelous highs and tremendous lows but in the end they always ended up in a park, together, softly giggling as the soft glow of the sunset fell over them, reminding them just how much they meant to each other.

***

It was November, the air had a chill to it that bit through even the warmest sweater Freddy had, he shivered as he walked with Billy on a Saturday evening.  They had spent some time at a comic shop per Freddy’s request and he was starting to regret opting to wear less layers, he shivered again, this time catching Billy’s attention.

“You cold, doll?” He questioned, slowing his pace and loosening his grip on Freddy’s hand, the other boy nodded shyly.

“Yeah just a bit, but I’ll be okay, we’ll be home soon anyway.”  He said pulled the soft blue sleeves of his sweater down over his hands for more warmth.  Billy chuckled and shrugged of his leather jacket, which was a patchwork of logos, studs, pins, and spikes.

“Here” he said, smiling as he held Freddy’s crutch so he could put on the oversized jacket.

“Thanks” Freddy took his crutch and locked his fingers with Billy’s as he spoke, smiling softly, he was warm now, not only physically but in his heart as well, he felt so lucky to have Billy there with him, he could almost cry about it, but he was too happy for that.  Freddy wore the jacket long after they got home that night, Billy practically had to fight him to get it back, and although he’d deny it vehemently, Billy thought it looked cute on Freddy.

***

“Freddy! Freddy, you’re never going to believe what just happened to me” Billy shouted one day after school let out.

“What’s going on?” Freddy looked at him quizzically, it was clear he was excited, his typical drab demeanor now strangely absent.

“You know my band? Shazam? We made it into a battle of the bands!” Billy grabbed Freddy’s free hand and smiled “This is a dream come true, you’ll come right?”

“Of course Billy you idiot, is that even a question?” Freddy laughed and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “I so proud of you” he said giving him a soft peck on the cheek caused Billy’s cheeks to turn pink.

“Thanks doll” He replied smiling to himself, feeling as though he was floating he pulled away from their embrace and the two boys began their walk home.

***

The concert was a month away and Billy was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, he spent all his time drafting lyrics for original songs he could play, learning chords for covers, it got to a point where he poured his entire life into music leaving little to no time for anything else.  Freddy was starting to worry, he was happy that Billy was working so hard on his music but he couldn’t help but feel as though he was losing him. He felt invisible and anytime he tried to confront Billy about it he was dismissed, it was disheartening to see the person he cared about most drift in misery and refuse help, he knew he had to find some way to help or he feared he may lose Billy completely.

Billy glanced at the clock,  _ 3:30 pm _ , he sighed, he was no stranger to sleepless nights but they had recently become a more frequent occurrence, in simple terms he was stressed about the concert but not because of the music itself.  Billy was panicking because this was the first time Freddy was going to see him play and he had to make sure his performance was perfect, he had to make him proud.


	2. Part 2: Washed Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2!!  
> I'm so sorry :,))))

On their first date they went out for ice cream after school, Freddy had been incredibly nervous and although he would never admit it Billy was as well.  Though on the outside they seemed to be polar opposites, it turned out the two boys had similar tastes and interests. Freddy loved hard rock and punk like Billy did and Billy loved gardening just as much as Freddy.  They were infatuated with each other from that point forward, holding hands under the table during lunch, stealing soft kisses in hallways between class, and of course wearing each others accessories. They melded well together and one was rarely seen without the other.

***

Freddy thought about those times as he sat alone, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, pondering what he could do to bring Billy out of the hole he’d dug himself into.  

“Billy, please, you have to take a break from this.  You barely feel like the same person anymore” Freddy pleaded as he rested a hand on Billy’s shoulder, who promptly jerked away.  Freddy pulled back his hand trying to hide the hurt expression he was now sporting, he didn’t know what to do anymore, the concert was two weeks away and Freddy had barely been able to spend any time with his boyfriend, his condition was only getting worse as he continued to neglect everything but his music, to say Freddy was worried was an understatement. “Billy, look at me, you can’t do this, can’t you see you’re destroying everything!?” there were tears in his eyes as he spoke, his voice cracking as he watched Billy for any sign of acknowledgment that what he said was getting through to him.

“Freddy why don’t you just leave me alone then.” Billy snapped, his voice coming out much harsher than he intended, regret overwhelming him as soon as the words left his mouth.  He hadn’t slept properly in days and he was just so  _ tired _ of being constantly pulled away from writing when he was so close to finding the perfect melody.  He watched as Freddy left the room, guilt quickly overwhelming him. He sat for a minute wallowing before getting up and chasing after his boyfriend, the past two weeks he had been a dick, and he was determined to make up for it.

***

Billy found Freddy in the backyard against a tree, his knees drawn close into his chest and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.  Billy’s heart broke at the sight, how could he have been so stupid. He approached Freddy slowly and sat next to him, silence loomed between them as neither boy truly knew what to say to the other. 

“Freddy I’m sorry” Billy spoke softly, afraid that his words would only make the situation worse, unfortunately his fears came true. 

“NO” snapped Freddy “You don’t get to come out here and make it all better with a half-hearted apology, you can’t just ignore me and your well-being for  _ two weeks _ and expect everything to be fine with one ‘I’m sorry’, you need to think about your mistakes and fix your behaviour or else we’ll have to go through this again in the next time you decide to go full workaholic, do you even realize how much you’re hurting me!?” Freddy was seething as he stood and looked down at Billy, “I understand how important this is to you but I cannot stand behind you destroying yourself for it.”

“Well if I hurt you so much why are you still here.” Billy snapped back, his previous guilt turning into anger.

“Whatever Billy, I can’t do this right now” Freddy huffed and left, masking his pain with a guise of rage and frustration, he would fix this but now was not the time.

It took Billy a while to realize just what he’d done and he was not equipped to handle it, he spend the night sobbing, wishing he could change his stupid impulsive actions, he was trying to fix things but he let shock and anger get the best of him, he just hoped it wasn’t too late to correct his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be up ASAP  
> my tumblr is @ZaptainMarvel. Comment if you'd like, thanks for reading!!


	3. Part 3: Pinkish In Color Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Final Chapter!
> 
> so in case it wasn't obvious this fic was partially inspired by the song Pinkish by Gerard Way
> 
> please enjoy!

It was the day of the concert, Billy and Freddy had not spoken to each other since their argument two weeks prior and both were too wrapped up in their misery to do anything about it.  Billy was now planning a grand gesture to try and show Freddy how much he really cared about him, and Freddy was just sad.

Freddy didn’t know what to do with himself, he was debating blowing off Billy’s performance but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do so, they weren’t broken up, they just couldn’t be around each other for a while.  He knew in the back of his mind that everything would work itself out but he knew that if Billy continued to act this selfishly their relationship would suffer tremendously. He heaved a heavy sigh as he threw on a sweatshirt and headed to the concert venue, after the show he would confront Billy and tell him how he was feeling, explain to him the pain he’d caused, and what he needed to change, Freddy just hoped this time Billy would listen.

***

Early on in their relationship Freddy was very self conscious about drawing attention to himself, despite being kind of loud about the things he liked, and having a stand-out wardrobe Freddy was incredibly shy when it came down to it.  He would slouch his shoulders to take up as little space as possible and would draw his crutch as close to his body as functionally possible. This was partially due to the fact that before he had Billy at his side 24/7, he would fall victim to the intolerant douchebags known as the Bryers.  Now having Billy there didn’t make his problems disappear completely, however having support allowed Freddy to gain the self-confidence and moxie he needed to finally stand up for himself, and after few weeks they left him alone, not because the leather clad punk that stood beside him, but because Freddy, the boy wearing a flower crown told them to “Fuck off.”

***

As he prepared to go on stage Billy wrung his hands together nervously, what if it didn’t work?  What if Freddy didn’t even show? The drummer, Pedro, patted him on the back.

“Chin up Batson, if he means this much to you I’m sure he’ll show”

Billy gave Pedro a soft smile and stood, strapping on his guitar as he heard the band currently on stage finish up.

“Thanks bud, now let’s win this thing” he grabbed his pick and walked out on stage, playing a few notes to rile up the crowd, he stopped at center stage and nodded back at Pedro and the bassist, Mary.  Grabbing the microphone he addressed the crowd.

“Hello everyone, my name is Billy Batson and this is Shazam!”  He strummed softly as he continued speaking “Tonight is very special because this is our first real show.” the crescendo of his notes built as Mary and Pedro joined in with their own instruments, Billy scanned the crowd until he spotted a familiar mop of curly brown hair, he smiled. “There’s someone very special her tonight, his name’s Freddy and I’ve been a bit of a dick to him recently, here’s hoping I can fix that.  This song goes out to him as an apology and a promise, you mean more to me than you will ever know.”

_ Now watch me stare.  Let me in, and if you give me all you’ve got, give me all you’ve got now. _

At hearing Billy’s speech Freddy lit up and inched closer to the stage.

_ You're still here, I'm still there.  And if you give me all you got, give me all you got. _

Billy continued to play and sing as he pretended not to notice Freddy making his way towards the stage, although, he couldn’t help but crack a smile

_ Now I could have been, washed away, rescue me mother.  Fragile and holding my hand. _

Freddy watched Billy as he played, mesmerized by how natural the notes came to him, he felt a little guilty for how he had treated Billy during their argument, but that was in the past, and he would be sure to atone for it.

_ Accidents, grades, marks that we left on each other _

Billy glanced at the crowd and grinned at the engagement his band was receiving, he didn’t even care if they won the contest at this point, he was just thrilled to be playing.

_ Pinkish in color again! _

***

After played a few more songs Billy and the rest of Shazam! headed backstage, while he was putting his guitar into its case Billy felt a soft tap on his shoulder, when he turned round he was pulled into a half hug by Freddy who began profusely apologizing.  Billy hushed him and spoke. “Its my fault and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you or myself and it won’t happen again” Billy cupped his face and kissed him softly on the cheek and Freddy smiled.

“Its okay Billy we both didn’t handle it properly, but we’re okay, we’ll do better”  He took Billy’s hand and squeezed it. “Come on I think they’re announcing the winners” Billy grinned and they walked out to the main hall, everything was as it should be, they were back together, two peas in a pod.  If there was ever a case of “opposites attract” they would be a perfect example.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @zaptainmarvel, comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
